


Beyond The Legend

by Amsare



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Double Penetration, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Edward had never believed it could be real: it was a legend and legends should remain exactly what they are.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Stories for children to tell during a stormy night, just before falling asleep and Edward Kenway was no child – he was a real pirate as he had his own ship, the Jackdaw, a real crew – but there it stood the creature, right in front of him, the Kraken.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes synchronizing viewpoints is not so easy if you meet a legendary creature.

There were many legends about the horrible Kraken, a monster that could destroy a battle ship using his tentacles, killing hundreds of men.  
   
Edward had never believed it could be real: it was a legend and legends should remain exactly what they are.  
   
Stories for children to tell during a stormy night, just before falling asleep and Edward Kenway was no child – he was a real pirate as he had his own ship, the _Jackdaw_ , a real crew – but there it stood the creature, right in front of him, the Kraken.  
   
Edward considered running away from that cursed place but he had no way out: he gripped his arms tight around the branches, bracing himself for the worst. That enormous creature was half outside the sea, tentacles trying to reach for him.  
   
_It’s too calm_ , Adéwalé had said before, looking toward the shore through the spyglass, _you should not go alone, Edward. I have a bad feeling about that island, it is not even on our maps._  
   
_More treasures for us, then,_ Edward had smirked at him, _I'll be gone for an hour, maybe two. Wait for me here,_ and after that last order, Edward had jumped off the ship, diving into the deep blue ocean.  
   
It turned out Adéwalé had been right to be suspicious since the beginning of that unfortunate adventure: Edward had climbed the tallest palm tree on the cliff to look around the isle, when suddenly water had risen up and he could not believe what there was in front of his eyes.  
   
_Tentacles._  
   
Dozens of tentacles moving menacingly, crashing on the solid face of the rocks – all wanting to get to Edward.  
   
The pirate reached for his pistol, shooting at one tentacle when it came too closer to him; the creature beneath him shrieked as if in pain, creating waves around itself.  
   
In the distance, Edward spotted the Jackdaw getting as far as possible from that doomed cliff.  
   
_No._  
   
They were not coming to rescue him: with no doubts, his crew had seen the creature, thinking that it would have been a suicide trying to kill that beast.  
   
Even if that would have led to the Captain’s sacrifice.  
   
Edward closed his eyes just for a second – he was not upset, no – he had to count on himself if he wanted to survive: besides, he felt a strange feeling of relief thinking of his crew sailing away from certain death.  
   
The palm tree was now shaking steadily as a couple of the monster's tentacles were trying to uproot it once for all.  
   
That bastard was not an ordinary animal you could kill with some harpoons: it was smart and it was undoubtedly challenging him.  
   
“You will never have me!” Edward shouted bravely, jumping from that palm tree to another one right in time, as the Kraken had finally uprooted the plant, throwing it into the sea: by the noises it was making, it was getting very angry and _very_ frustrated.  
   
If he wanted to survive, he had to enter into the forest so that the Kraken could not reach him with those disgusting appendices.  
   
Edward nearly fell on the ground but he had good sense of balance, managing to resist; he looked back, other three tentacles reaching for him, so he shot twice, three times and then – _click, click_ – he had to reload and there was no time for that.  
   
“AH!”  
   
Something strong and fleshy wrapped around his left ankle, pulling Edward toward the unknown; he gripped the branches as firmly as he could but he knew it was just a matter of time before the Kraken would have killed him.  
   
Edward Kenway, Captain of the Jackdaw, eaten alive by a legendary creature: if the moment had not been so dramatic, Edward would have laughed.  
   
He clenched his teeth as another tentacle wrapped around his waist, pulling him even stronger: the branches snapped and Edward was dragged from the cliff, then deeper into the sea.  
   
Instinctively, he stabbed the tentacle around his torso with his hidden blade, dark blood mixing with water, trying in vain to hurt it in a way or another – but that thing was just squeezing him harder, nearly making him drown as precious air was leaving his body…  
   
Fortune seemed to return to his favour: when Edward thought everything was finally over, he was out of the sea, desperately gasping and body aching.  
   
The creature had not killed him yet but he had not let him free neither.  
  
  
It was a sadistic monster that wanted to play like a _hunter_ with his hopeless _prey_.  
   
Edward looked around himself, trying to move in vain: some tentacles were surrounding him, weaving menacingly toward his direction.  
   
That thing was keeping him outside to make him breathe: there was no doubt then that the Kraken had decided to keep him alive.  
   
_But why?_  
   
Another tentacle wrapped around his right ankle, other two gripping his arms, spreading him over the sea: for a moment, the pirate feared that the creature wanted to break him in half but then it made something unexpected.  
   
“Leave me be, you fucker!” Edward shouted as if the Kraken could hear him; one tentacle got closer to him, caressing him lightly between his legs while another made his way into his mouth.  
   
“Ngh!” The pirate could not believe what was happening to him, salty fluid on his tongue, through his clothes; that could not be happening, nobody had ever told him such stories, stories about being hold prisoner and being _used_ in that way.  
   
One tentacle lowered his breaches, another one pulled up his up vest; when the fabric had been torn apart, Edward understood that was just the beginning.  
   
Alone and unable to move, manhandled by a legendary monster in the middle of the Caribbean Sea: he struggled in vain against it as Edward Kenway was not a coward.  
   
He tried to breathe through his nose, trying to keep his mind clear even if it was getting difficult as his jaw was starting to hurt: the tentacle in his mouth had been pushing deeper and deeper inside from the beginning, nearly chocking him, spit drooling down his neck...  
   
"Fuck!" when the creature pulled back, Edward caught his breath, salty fluid in his mouth, making him sick.  
   
He did not want to think what would have happened next: Edward's breeches had been lowered down for a specific reason.  
   
A floppy tentacle caressed his thighs as the creature made him spread his legs to make some more space and Edward shuddered, feeling aroused against his will.  
   
It started to push lightly at first, tickling at the puckered entrance, meeting no strong resistance – that thing was producing some sort of lubricant, it was making him ready – and Edward groaned, eyes wide in shock as his cock twitched, thickening with the arousal.  
   
The tentacle did not wait too much before pressing steadily inside the man, fucking him properly, with the fluid filling him up and squelching obscenely over the sound of the waves clashing against the rocks behind.  
   
Edward leaned back his head and soon his mouth was filled again, ending up sucking around the fleshy skin, swallowing the fluids and working his throat: he had surrendered to that endless, sweet torture, drowning into corrupted pleasure  
   
He felt a strong pressure growing inside himself as the creature wanted to penetrate him along with another tentacle – and _fuck_.  
   
_This can’t be real._  
   
Stretching, more teasing, Edward moaned around the tentacle in his mouth as the second one in his arse was fucking him so _perfectly_ at rhythm with the other in and out again.  
   
_It can’t be._  
   
His cock was hard between his legs but he could not come as he _needed_ to be touched and Edward had probably begged the creature if he could have done it; he sucked more fiercely as to make it understand, to make it stop as soon as possible.  
   
It worked: the creature had finally mercy of him.  
   
_Yes._  
   
The tentacle into his mouth stood still while the other two pushed hard into Edward's body, hitting that sweet spot that was so hard to find for any other unexperienced lover and making him fall apart.  
   
With the mere caress of the waves, he came with a muffled moan, muscles relaxing and body wrenched of water and salty fluid; the creature left his limp body over a rock nearby, tentacles withdrawing from him and leaving a long trail of fluid behind them.  
   
He whined because he had to get used to his usual emptiness, trying to move away from the rocks, the waves crashing over him.  
   
Edward could not tell if the creature was still there watching over him – it was getting difficult to keep his eyes open – and that experience had been too much overwhelming.  
   
   
Everything went black.  
   
   
***  
   
   
“You are a lucky man, Captain,” more than one man of his crew had said to him hours later, when the Jackdaw had eventually found him alive, breathing on the rocks.  
   
“We didn’t want to leave you there, but…” Adéwalé seemed to feel genuinely sorry, giving him some new clothes and bandages  
   
“You voted. I know. You made the right decision,” Edward cut short in a husky voice.  
   
Adéwalé remained in silence, crossing his arms as to wait for an order.  
   
“Take the helm, we’re going to Great Inagua.”  
   
He needed some time on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com/](http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com)


End file.
